Family Reunited
by charmed-greek
Summary: Prue is alive. Paige is here. After one fight Paige leaves, and the Power of Four is broken. Years later something or someone brings causes them to reunite. chap 11! ppl read it! i UPDATED!
1. Gone

Disclaimer: unfortunatly i dont own charmed or any characters in this chapter

It was a calm morning at the Halliwell Manor. Prue was in the kitchen drinking coffee, Piper was making breakfast, Phoebe was talking to no one in particular about her column, and Paige was bounding down the stairs singing, obviously happy.

"Jeez, someone is happy this morning." Piper said, annoyed. She had been in a grouch since Leo left this morning and they had a fight. _'I don't understand why they can't make their own damn breakfast. I mean fine, Prue and Phoebe I'm used to and have been doing this my whole life with them, but Paige? Can't she stop relying on us so much?'_

"Well, yes I am happy this morning aren't I?" Paige asked with a grin.

"Does this have anything to do with you spending hours on the phone last night?" Prue smirked. She loved her sister as soon as she saw her. _'I'm glad the elders let me come back, not to the Power of Three, but the Power of Four. This is so much better now.'_

Paige just grinned and shook the question off.

"Well, I will see you honeys later. I'm off to work!" Paige practically flew out of the kitchen.

"And you think I'm weird?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"You are and will always be weird Phoebe." Prue joked.

"Well, while you guys, have fun and be happy, I will slave away at the stove cooking for you guys like always." Piper snapped angrily.

Prue and Phoebe exchanged glances.

"Piper it's alright you don't have to cook for us you know." Phoebe frowned.

Piper sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. It's not you guys, it's just Paige."

"What's wrong with Paige?" Prue said getting protective.

"I'm just sick of her relying on me so much. On us. Don't you guys notice it?" Piper complained.

"Hey, I don't know what issues you have with Paige. But she isn't relying on us. Well she is, but the same as we rely on each other. Equally. Like sisters." Phoebe argued.

"Whatever. I want Paige outta here."

"Wait, what do you mean Piper?" Prue asked, annoyed.

"I don't want Paige to live with us anymore." Piper said simply.

"What! How can you say that?! She is our _sister_! We love her. At least some of us do. What ever you say Paige is not leaving." Phoebe all but screamed. '_What is Piper thinking? I thought she loved Paige like all of us. Why the sudden change now?'_

"Exactly. Piper, where is this coming from? This is not the sister I know." Prue was shocked. Piper was the calmest, most welcoming and loving person she ever knew. _'Now she suddenly wants Paige gone? Piper would never do that to anyone, let alone her sister!'_

"Well I guess you don't know me so well do you." With that, Piper stormed off and slammed the door behind her.

"We have got to make sure Piper doesn't say anything to Paige. If Paige finds out that Piper wants her gone, it'll hurt her so much." Prue said.

"I know Prue. So we'll come home early before Piper comes home, since she is staying at P3 till 5:00." Phoebe said.

Prue nodded her head in agreement.

4:30pm

Paige ran up the last few steps of the manor. She opened the door and went inside.

She started up the stairs knowing no one is home yet, but then something caught her eye.

She turned around and saw boxes of things. _Her_ things. Photos, books, albums, painting supplies, everything was there. All that she owned.

"What the.........." she murmured to herself.

"Paige."

She jumped and turned around, and Piper was leaning on the wall.

"Oh Piper. You scared me." Paige sighed a breath of relief.

"Huh." was all that came.

"Um, do you know why my stuff is down here?" Paige asked, picking up a picture in a frame. It was her favorite. Her and her sisters at a picnic in Golden Gate Park.

She smiled at the memory.

"I brought it down here." Piper said.

"Why?" Paige asked confused.

"Because your moving out."

"I am?" Paige was still oblivious.

"Paige, get it through your head. I want you to move out." Piper said angrily.

"But why?" Paige had tears in her eyes, but refused to let them drop.

"Well for starters, I don't like you. I don't love you. I am sick of you. I never wanted you here. And I say your moving out. Oh and Prue and Phoebe don't want you here either." Piper made it clear.

"If you never wanted me here, then why did you ask me to move in?" Paige asked, hurt.

"So me and Phoebe could survive. For the Power of Three, we needed you. We also needed you as a way to get Prue back." Piper showed no emotion at all.

Paige was too shocked to stick up for herself. If it was anyone else she would tell them without hesitation, to shove it where the sun don't shine. But Piper. How could she say this to her. And knowing that Prue and Phoebe feel the same way she couldn't stand it.

"Fine." was all she said. But it barely came out as a whisper.

She orbed all her things to her car. Just as she headed to the front door it burst open. Prue and Phoebe came in panting.

"Oh thank god Paige your still here." Phoebe gasped.

Prue elbowed her sister and whispered, "Well duh, Phoebe we saw her car with her stuff."

Phoebe ignored her. "Paige don't leave. We-"

"Don't worry Phoebe. Piper told me how you both feel. You don't need to tell me to. I've been hurt enough already." she said but added the last part in a whisper.

Paige orbed away as Prue and Phoebe glared at Piper.

"Piper! What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?!?!" Prue screamed.

"Well Prue, I think you know. Phoebes, you agree with what have done right?" Piper asked with an evil smile.

Phoebe was silent. No words could be spoken for shock of what Piper did.

She stepped towards Piper and slapped her. Hard.

"I'm sorry Prue. I can't live here anymore." With that Phoebe walked up the stairs without a second glance.

"You know what Phoebe? Neither can I." Prue stormed up the stairs and into her room.

At the end of the day. Prue and Phoebe were packed and ready to leave.

"Um, Phoebes. Do you have any idea of where your going?" Prue asked.

"Yeah. I've been leasing out an apartment since I came back from New York. I don't know why, I guess I thought it might come in handy. Jason is going to move in with me. It's three bedrooms, so if you don't have anywhere to stay you can be my new roomie." Phoebe said with a smile.

Prue chuckled. '_Leave it to Phoebe to make a situation brighter.'_ Prue thought.

"Thanks for the offer Phoebes, but I called Andy and I've planned to stay wit him." Phoebe grinned.

"Right Andy. I almost forgot."

Prue laughed. "So, I..um...I'm gonna try and track Paige."

"Exactly, what I was going to do." Phoebe said.

"Well brilliant minds work alike." Prue said with a sly smile.

"I guess you're leaving." Piper said to them from the stairway with a cold stare.

"Yes we are." Prue said matching her stare.

Phoebe didn't say a word. She gave Prue a big hug and slipped a ripped piece of paper in her hand with her number that said 'call me.' She whispered I love you, which Prue answered back and walked down the stairs, and out the door.

Prue followed silently.

Piper heard the car engines start and burst out into tears.

Just then a demon shimmered in.

"Oh I see my plan worked perfectly."

Piper looked up with hate in her eyes.

"What!?"

"I gave you more anger against your littler sister to break up the Power of Four. It looks like I've succeeded. Now nobody is strong enough to vanquish me!" the demon cackled and Piper, with so much anger threw up her hands and the demon burst into flames.

"Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled.

Leo came down in blue and white orbs. "Piper, I'm so sorry about this morning."

"It's okay honey, I'm sorry too." Piper hugged him.

"But um that's not the reason I called you." Piper added.

"Well what is it sweetie?" Leo asked.

Piper explained the whole situation with her sisters.

"Oh my. We have to find your sisters." Leo said.

A year later.

"Piper we have been looking for them for a year now. And the elders said until the Charmed Ones reunite, demons are no threat to us." Leo said.

"Alright Leo. And if they were looking for me and if they want to see me they will come here right?" Piper asked as she rubbed her huge pregnant belly.

"Right." 


	2. Play Dates

Phone call

Prue -"Look Phoebe, I know you don't want to give up looking for her, but I think we should accept the facts. We can't find Paige without out magic. And since the power of four has spilt up, we don't have magic."

Phoebe -"I know Prue. But I can't. She is our baby sister, my _only _baby sister. I'm not gonna give up till I find her."

Prue -"Fine. I'll help you all I can, but I'm not going to do this my whole life. Without magic, I can live the life I've always wanted. To get married, have a family. I can't exactly do a good job with that with magic."

Phoebe -"Prue I understand that. I really do. But if the only way to find Paige is with magic, then I'll use it."

Prue -"Then I'm sorry Phoebe, but your on your own."

Phoebe -" I guess there is nothing keeping us together then is there?"

Prue -"I-I guess not. Bye Phoebe. I love you."

Phoebe -" I love you too."

Seven years later.

"Patrick baby, time for school." Paige called out to her first born, while balancing her youngest, Pandora, on her hip.

"Ready mom!" Patrick, at six years old was already a girl magnet.

"Mom? Can three of my friends come over at 3:30?" Patrick asked.

(A/U: i dun kno when pre skool finishes so ill make it three.)

"Yes of course but which friends?" Paige asked, feeding Pandora.

"Peter, Paul and Philip. But um their parents want to come too, and they have to bring their little sisters." he said cautiously and added puppy dog eyes.

"Oh......alright." Paige sighed. When her son gave her the puppy dog eyes she was sucked in.

"I'll call your father, so he can......'meet the parents' I guess." Paige said with a grin.

(A/U: u kno the movie meet the parents. lol. not funni. anyways bak 2 the story.)

Her son looked at her confused.

"Don't worry. Can you go get Patty ready?" Paige asked.

"Okay mom." Patrick said, but he still looked confused as he walked off.

Paige chuckled. '_That boy of mine...........'_ Paige thought. She sighed. It was times like these that made her miss her sisters. Even though they wanted her to leave, she still loved them. _'They were- still are my sisters.'_ She thought.

"I should call Glenn." she murmured to herself, after putting Pandora in her high chair.

She dialed the number and waited. After three rings he answered.

Glenn - "Hello?"

Paige - "Hey honey, um can you come home at three today?"

Glenn - "Yeah sure, but what's going on?"

Paige - "Patrick's got friends coming over."

Glenn - "Oh, but why do you need me then?"

Paige - "Oh, so you don't want to be here when your son has his best friends parents come over, and to see your daughters, and to see your lovely wife, that needs your help and that-"

Glenn - "Honey calm down. I'm coming. I'll be there at 3:00 sharp."

Paige - "Thanks baby. I love you."

Glenn - " Your lucky I love you too."

Paige - " What was that Glenn?"

Glenn - " Uh, I love you too. Bye!"

Halliwell-Wyatt Manor

"Pamela Halliwell-Wyatt! Stop what you're doing this instant!"

_'Uh-oh.'_ Were the thoughts of Pamela.

She turned around on the chair she was standing on, really slowly.

"What do you think you are doing?" Piper Halliwell-Wyatt asked her oldest daughter, whilst carrying her youngest. She just gave birth to little Petra a few months ago. She placed Petra in her high chair and stood next to Pamela.

"Um.......I'm weal sowy mommy. I was jus havin a bit o fun." the three year old said, with puppy dog eyes.

" 'A bit o fun?' You have filled up my kitchen sink with water and put a whole bag of flour in it? Can I have a go please?" Piper asked with a smile. _'She makes a mess, but I wouldn't of thought of that for fun. My daughter is such a smart ass.' _Piper thought still smiling.

"Yes you can, since youse asked nicely." Pamela said with a smile. _'My mommy is soooo cool!' _

"Mom! Mom!" Peter came running into the room.

"What's a matter sweetie?" Piper tore her hands away from the muck in front of her.

"I'm gonna be late!"

"Baby, isn't your dad taking you to school this morning?" Piper asked, whilst cleaning her and Pamela's hands with a cloth.

"The elder persons, called him and he told me to tell you it's about the Power of..............um, anyways, I forgot. Sorry." Peter said, trying to get his school bag on his back, but failing miserably.

"The Power of Four......" Piper whispered, her hand brought up to her mouth in shock.

_'It's been 7 years, and now, they have something to say about the Power of Four.' _Piper thought angrily.

Not that she didn't miss her sisters. She did every single day. But she was sure they hated her for what the demon made her do. Not that they know that she was influenced by a demon.

"Okay Peter, go get Petra ready, I'll get Pamela. Oh, and me and dad are coming to your friends house today. Just to 'meet the parents," she smiled.

"Huh?" Peter was confused.

"Oh, you don't get it. There was a movie that was called 'meet the parents,' and this guy was going to propose to his girlfriend, but he found out that he had to ask her father for her hand in marriage if he really wants to marry her. So-"

"Mom, I'm late as it is." Peter said with a frown.

"Right."

Pre-school

"Paul be a good boy at school, and I'll pick you up and take you to your friends house." Prue said to her first child.

"Yes mommy." The little boy ran over to a three other boys his age.

The three boys looked familiar and like someone she knew but she just shook it. She has probably seen him with Paul before.

As she was reversing, she caught a glimpse of someone she thought she'd never see again.

Paige.

She was probably hallucinating, the air-conditioner wasn't working so she opened the window for fresh air.

She forgot about it as soon as she got a call on her cell.

Prue - "Hello?"

Andy - "Hey babe. Are we still meeting Paul's friends parents today?"

Prue - "Yes we are. How are my little angels?"

Andy - "_Our_ little monsters are fine. Aren't we girls?"

Prue heard baby voices of 'yeah's.'

Prue - "I would be rather you didn't refer to our daughters as 'monsters'.

Andy - "Yes dear."

Prue - "So don't be late. And tell the girls I love them."

Andy - "Of course."

Prue - "Ok. Bye honey.

Andy -"Bye sweetie."

After the phone call, Prue drove to work. (A/U: at 415 mag as a photographer)

30 mins before

Phoebe Halliwell-Dean, dressed her three year old daughter, Penny, and went downstairs to where her son Philip and a few months old daughter Pyra.

"Phil, I'm going to pick you up after school with dad, so go get ready."

"Yes mom." Philip said.

"And baby, what time are we going to your friends house?" Phoebe asked.

"3:30 and I want daddy to drive us please." Philip told his mom.

"Hey, why don't you want me to drive you?" Phoebe asked with a frown.

"Because I want to get there on time." he said simply, before trotting away to get his sister Penny.

Jason sighed happily. "I love that boy of ours."

"I'm so not late." Phoebe said.

"Phoebes, honey, you were born late." Jason said with a smile.

"Ha ha, very funny Mister- wait _Miss_ Congeniality." Phoebe said, and took the toast in his hands and walked out after her son.

"Hey, Phoebe, that was mine!" Jason chased her with Pyra in his arms.

"Yeah, _was_!" Phoebe shouted through the house.


	3. Meet the Parents

may-j - hey im glad u like this story. didnt really think any1 would. thanx 4 the review!

spunky6566 - hey this is great! i didnt even think id get one review! since this is my first fic and im gettin reviews im soo happy! and they will meet up soon. in this chap actually.

scrawn - well here it is! hope u like it.

GavityDrop - yeah it is cool isnt it. lol. hope u like this chap.

odepressedone - well thanx. and hope u like this chapter.

AN: great reviews guys! keep it up!

3:30pm

"Glenn! Get the door!" Paige shouted to her husband.

"Got it!" he shouted back.

Paige ran up the stairs to her house to get her daughters and son.

Glenn answered the door.

"Hi. Are you Patrick's dad?" the woman asked. Behind her there was a man, most likely her husband, and he was carrying a toddler. There was Paul at her side, and a baby in her arms.

"Yeah, I'm Glenn Belland. Paul you can go upstairs where Patrick is."

"Thanks, Mr Belland." Paul walked past him and jogged up the stairs.

"So, come on in. My wife is just getting our daughters." he said.

They were seated in the living room.

"Well, I'm Prue and this is my husband Andy." Prue said, gesturing to her husband.

"Hey." The men shook hands.

"And this is my daughter, Pearl and over there is Peggy." She said, pointing to Pearl in her arms and Peggy in Andys.

"Their so cute. I've got two daughters. Patricia is three and Pandora is a few months." Glenn told them.

"Really? Peggy is three and Pearl is a few months. My mothers name was Patricia." Prue said, weirded out.

"Oh, my wife named Patty after her mom." Glenn said shocked.

Before anything else was said the doorbell rang.

"I'll, go get that." he said walking to the foyer.

He opened the door.

There stood a tall blonde man with a little girl in his arms. Next to him was a petite brunette holding a baby and next to her was Peter.

"Hey, you must be the Wyatts. Peter, Paul and Patrick are upstairs, you can go get them." Glenn told the boy.

"Thank you Mr Belland." Peter answered and ran up the stairs.

"Hi, I'm Leo and this is my wife Piper." The man said.

"I'm Glenn Belland and my wife is getting our daughters. So, come in. Pauls parents are inside the living room." He told them pointing to the room on his left.

"Ok. Thank you." Piper told him as she walked inside.

She stopped abruptly when she saw the family sitting on one of the three sofas.

"Honey what's wrong?" Leo asked, but gasped as he saw the people in the room.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." Glenn said, looking between the two families.

A few minutes later, the Wyatts were seated across from the Trudeaus and couldn't stop staring at each other.

They heard footsteps go up the stairs and then another family came into the room. There were two girls, one was around three or four and the other was just a little baby.

They too gasped.

The men in the room left quietly, towards Glenn and he brought them into the kitchen.

"Okay, what is going on?" Glenn asked the three.

"Piper, Prue and Phoebe, are sisters." Leo explained.

"What? Then shouldn't they be happy and laughing?" Glenn asked.

"Yes they should be. But..............." he started to explain the whole story and Glenn looked surprised.

"I'll be right back." he said and left the room quickly.

A few seconds later he came back with a frame in his hands.

"I knew I recognized them." He held up the frame and there was a picture of four women smiling. Three of them were Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

"Paige..........." The three men gasped.

"Your Paige's husband." Jason said.

"And they're your kids." Andy added.

"Paige told me what happened, but she didn't know that Piper was influenced by a demon. Uh! I should have known it was her sisters." Glenn cursed silently.

"I think we better get back in there." Andy said, looking warily at the kitchen door.

"Your right." Jason said and started to walk out.

The other three followed.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe still haven't moved from their positions.

"I'll go get Paige." Glenn whispered to the guys so the sisters couldn't hear him.

They nodded in response.

He ran up the stairs and on his way passed Patrick, Peter, Paul and Philip. He didn't have time to talk to them.

"Paige, I think you better get down here." He told her as he got to their room.

"Ok I'm coming." She said. She picked up Patricia and handed her to him as she picked up Pandora.

"Can you get the boys?" Paige asked but didn't wait for an answer. She walked down the stairs.

Glenn jogged after her while stopping in the boys room telling them to come down the stairs. Patricia giggled at the bounces of her dads jogging.

As he got downstairs Paige just walked into the living room.

She gasped and almost dropped Pandora.

Her sisters were sitting in her living room. The sisters that she hasn't seen in eight years.

"Paige!" They all gasped.


	4. Powers

Paige walked towards them as Glenn came in behind her, followed by Paul, Peter, Philip, and Patrick.

Tears dripped down the sisters cheeks as they looked at each other.

"Piper........." Paige whispered.

Piper stepped towards her. "Paige..........." she brought her hand up to Paige's cheek and brushed the tears away.

"I'm so sorry. Paige, I know you might not accept that, but in my defense, I was influenced by a demon. Prue and Phoebe didn't want you to leave. The demon possessed me to say that. I'm so sorry." Piper cried.

"Piper. It's alright. I forgive you. And now I know that it wasn't you. I want you to be apart of my life again......sis." Paige said.

Piper smiled. They hugged and cried, trying not to squash the babies in each others arms.

Someone in the back cleared their throat and Piper and Paige turned around.

Prue and Phoebe stood behind them.

"Come here you guys." Paige said, holding out one of her arms, since the other was holding Pandora.

Prue and Phoebe joined the hug. Paige thought she felt a little shock but passed it of as excitement. They hugged and cried. After a few minutes, they sat back down on the sofas.

"So Prue tell us about your family first." Jason said.

"Well, Paul is my eldest child. Peggy is three years old and Pearl is a few months." Prue said.

"Peter is my eldest child and Pamela is only three as well. Petra is my youngest, she's a few months." Piper said.

"Philip, is my eldest, and my youngest is Pyra. She is a few months old. Penny is three years old." Phoebe said.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. Patrick is my eldest, and Patricia is three. Pandora is my youngest at a few months." Paige explained.

"Mom?"

Paige turned to face Patrick.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I'm confused." he said simply.

The adults laughed.

"Well Patrick, Paul, Peter and Philip are your cousins. As well as, Peggy, Pamela, Penny, Pearl, Pyra, and Petra." Paige took a deep breath.

The kids just looked on wide eyed.

"Oh my god this is so cool." Philip said as the boys started talking excitedly.

Everyone laughed.

"Yep he definitely is a mini-you Phoebes." Prue said.

Everyone started talking and catching up on each others lives.

"Patricia sweetie can you go get our photo album in your room?" Glenn asked his daughter.

"But dat's all da way ups." she complained.

"It's good exercise." Paige added.

"Okay." Patricia reluctantly started up the stairs when she orbed.

A scream was heard upstairs.


	5. Outta Control

"Patty!" Patrick cried.

At that exact moment, Paul disappeared. Literally.

"Paul!" everyone gasped.

Patrick wanted to go upstairs to his sister but wanted to stay to find Paul.

Suddenly, Patrick's head dropped down to his chest and didn't move.

Another scream upstairs was heard, and Paul reappeared.

"Oh my god!" Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige cried.

Penny started to cry and Andy, Leo, Jason and Glenn stopped moving. The sisters exchanged glances.

"Mom!"

Phoebe turned around and Philip was a few meters in the air.

"Oh...." Phoebe rushed over to her son and grabbed his leg to pull him down.

Just as Philip's feet touched the ground, things started orbing around the room.

All the books, frames, remote controls and vases landed at Pamela's feet.

Patrick ran down the stairs holding onto Patricia's hand.

Soon all the little babies were in tears and a fire erupted in the corner of the room. A gust of wind blew things around, cracks in the ground opened up the carpet and little rain drops appeared just below the ceiling.

Things also started moving around the room and things blew up.

The guys unfroze. "Alright what is happening?!"

"Everybody just put your arms down and relax." Piper instructed, bouncing Petra on her hip.

But that didn't work. The kids kept on crying.

"Let the children who are scared,

Fall into a peaceful sleep,

With just one shake,

Let them wake." Phoebe chanted.

As soon as she finished, all twelve (AN: Twelve?!?! OMG) children fell asleep, either on the floor, or in their mothers arms.

"Okay, now how did that happen?" Paige asked.

"I think when all four of you touched, your powers and magic came back to you." Leo said.

"Yeah I did feel a little shock, but passed it off as nothing." Paige told them.

"Yeah me too." Prue, Piper and Phoebe said in unison.

The guys chuckled.

"Wait, Jason and Glenn know about magic?" Prue asked, directing the question to Phoebe and Paige.

They nodded their heads.

"Okay lets talk about their powers." Piper said.

"Well they are seriously outta control." Paige said.

"But from what I could see Paul has invisibility. Philip can levitate. Patrick has astral projection. Patricia can orb and Pamela has telekinetic orbing. I'm not sure, but the rest can either start fires, winds, rains, earthquakes. blow things up, freezing, and telekinesis." Phoebe said, ignoring Paige's comment.

"Alright but how can we figure out who has the other powers?" Paige asked.

"Well this is most likely a prophecy, so the Elders would have it written down in scrolls and books." Leo said.

"Okay honey. Can you go find out for us?" Piper asked sweetly.

"Yeah of course. These are my kids, nephews and nieces we're talking about." Leo smiled, took one last glance at the sleeping children. kissed his wife and orbed out.


	6. Healing Sucks

AN: hey peoples! come on i want reviews! hope u like this story so far, and thanx 4 the reviews i got. hope u like this chap!

Disclaimer: i unfortunately dont own the Charmed Ones, or their guys (damn!) but all the children i own and.....thats it.

"Okay so we know what powers they have." Andy confirmed, an hour and a half after the power surge. They had moved the children to the sofas and set up camp in the dining room.

"Yes." Phoebe answered.

"And when Leo comes back, we will know who owns the powers that we're not sure who has." Paige said.

At that moment Leo orbed in with two books.

"Leo, what are they?" Prue asked.

"They are ancient books." Leo said.

"I thought the Elders would just tell you about the prophecies." Piper said.

"Yeah 'cause I don't know about you guys, but I'm no good at prophecy solving." Paige said, biting her lip.

"She has a point there." Phoebe said, with a smile.

Paige glared at her.

"Well, we're in luck. The Elders did tell me who had what powers. The books are just for more information we might need." Leo explained

"Okay, so who has what powers?" Piper asked.

"Okay well Pearl, has the power to control air, as she is one of the four elements. Petra, controls fire, Pyra controls earth, and Pandora controls water. Peter can blow things up, Penny can freeze things, and Peggy has telekinesis." Leo said.

"Oh. I think I need to sit down." Paige said grabbing on to the chair.

"Paige, you okay?" Andy asked.

"Honey what's wrong?" Glenn asked walking to his wife.

"I-I just-" Paige couldn't finish, she just fell to the floor.

"Paige!" Glenn took Paige in his arms.

"Leo you can heal her!" Prue rushed to Paige.

Leo got to his knees and lay his hands over Paige's heart.

"Leo what's happening? Why aren't you healing her?" Piper asked her husband, worriedly.

"I can't."

A/N: oooh cliffhanger, Sorri that was short. i havnt been updating for a while. homework's just a bitch. neways i need reviews people! im also grounded. i kinda broke a window with ma soccer ball. i kno im an idiot. but don worry, ma mums not that harsh so im aloud on the computer 1 hour a day. ill try to post more so until then more REVIEWS!


	7. Tummy Bug

Disclaimer: dont own charmed. the guys in the story except the kids.

A/N: okay pplz. more reviews but this chap is for my very much welcomed reviews and reviewers.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN"T?!?!?!" Piper screamed at her husband.

"Calm down honey. Let's just get Paige to a hospital, okay?" Phoebe said, worriedly.

Prue just watched biting her cuticles nervously.

"Leo, she's not... is she?" Glenn asked.

"No." Leo said. He looked confused but obviously didn't want to go into details.

"Glenn, get Paige in the car." Prue said walking out the door.

Andy followed her, as did Jason. But they realized that no one else was coming, and they walked inside.

"What's wrong, we have to get Paige to a hospital now!" Prue said bursting back in.

But she looked to were Glenn was and he was in a slight catatonic sate.

"Glenn! Glenn!" Phoebe said, clicking her fingers in front of his face.

"Guys..." Glenn said, blinking furiously, as if trying to stay awake.

Then he went out cold with Paige.

"Okay, WHAT is going on?!" Piper said, getting panicky.

"Okay don't panic." Phoebe said, kneeling next to Glenn and Paige. She lifted both their eyelids and sighed. " I don't think this is..." she didn't finish her sentence because she fainted straight to the floor.

"Phoebe!" Everyone cried as Jason rushed towards his unconscious wife.

As soon as Jason was kneeling next to Phoebe, he went into the same catatonic state as Glenn.

Piper and Prue were going to run to them but Leo held out his hand and stopped them, and pulled them two meters further. Andy sped towards them.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Leo what are you doing? They could be hurt!" Piper said, annoyed.

"Watch." he answered, silencing her. Piper glared but watched.

Jason soon fell to the floor.

"What is happening?!" Prue asked, exasperated.

"I'm not sure. Don't get any closer to them and I'll go talk to he Elders." Leo said orbing out.

Piper sighed and went to the kitchen to wait. Prue and Andy exchanged glances and followed her.

Ten minutes later, Piper had just found where Paige keeps the coffee, Prue was looking for mugs and the water had finished boiling.

Leo orbed in.

"So, what's wrong with them?" Piper asked.

"It's a virus." Leo said, "When too much magic, has been in one room for so long, you get sick. And since Paige was the closest to all the kids, and their powers, she got it first. It's contagious. That's why when Glenn, Phoebe and Jason went so close, they were infected." Leo explained.

"Well, is there a cure?" Andy asked hopefully.

"Yes, and no." Leo said.

"After about an hour after they were infected, they will look and act like they were 20 years ago. Then we have to wait about a day or two till they turn back and will be unaffected." Leo said.

"Holy crap."

A/N: Alright just so you know, Paige is 25, Glenn is 26, Phoebe is 27, Jason is 27, Piper is 28, Leo is 29, Prue is 29 and Andy is 30. Hope you like the chap!


	8. Naughty and Nice

Disclaimer: i do not nor ever will unfortunately own charmed. i dont own Glenn, Andy, Jason or Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige or Prue. i own the kids and this story.

A/N: sorri i havnt updated in like a week. i got writers block. anyways after dis chap i better get more reviews peoples. it would be highly appreciated. lol. oh and by da ways ne1 who has msn and you think im not a psycho/stalker/murderer/raper it would be very nice if you could gimme ur email adds. then we could be friends. and i have ALOT of other friends to talk to anyways. lol. im too weird. so on wit da story.

40 minutes had past since Leo came back from 'Elder-land.'

Prue, Piper and Andy, had wondered up the stairs looking at photos and all the things they had missed. Leo had stayed behind with the kids and unconscious adults, staying at least two meters away. He didn't want to go with them because it's, 'invading other peoples privacy and it's snooping!' or so he says.

They found heaps photos of the kids, including Paige's favorite photo in the kitchen.

They came across a boys room when they heard cries from down stairs.

They sprinted all the way down careful not to trip over.

When they got to the room it was complete chaos.

There was a little girl with brown hair and pale skin, running around the room throwing a temper tantrum, with a little boy slightly taller than her, chased her to get her to stop screaming.

Whist that was happening, another girl a little older then the screaming girl, and another boy the same age, just sat there watching the whole thing, laughing occasionally.

As the little girl ran around screaming, she was just about to run into a wall.

"Look out!" The boy chasing her screamed.

Just before she hit the wall she orbed out and back in, on the other side of the room.

The boy, Glenn most likely, walked over to the pale girl, Paige.

"Just cause youse have powerths doethnt mean youse have to thow off." Glenn said with a lisp.

"Wasth not thowin off." Paige said sticking her tongue out.

"Were too!" Glenn yelled.

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were TOO!"

"Were NOT!"

Paige had enough and tackled Glenn. They were both rolling around, Paige trying to strangle Glenn and Glenn trying to get her off him.

"Okay, that's enough!" Piper said, raising her voice, as Leo and Andy pulled the fighting kids off of each other.

All the eyes in the room turned to Piper.

As Leo looked at Piper, his hold on Paige's arms had faltered, and Paige punched Glenn in the face while his attention was on Piper too.

"Ow!" Glenn yelped. He didn't cry, but it hurt. He wanted to hit her back, but she was a girl, and he didn't want to hurt her for some reason. (besides the fact that they're _married!_) And Andy was holding onto him tightly.

"Paige! Over here right now." Prue said sternly, Andy moved next to her with Glenn. _'Paige is so cute!' _ Prue thought as Paige dragged her feet to her.

The other two kids, Phoebe and Jason, giggled.

"Now apologize to..." Prue trailed off. _'That looks like Glenn, but it could be Jason. No, Jason is next to Phoebe.' _Prue thought.

"Glenn." The boy put in.

"I knew that." Leo whispered to them.

Prue and Piper glared, and Leo shut up.

Andy smirked, but put on a straight face when Prue and Piper looked his way.

"Apologize to Glenn." Prue said.

Paige shook her head and pouted. (aww!)

"Paige." Piper said in her don't-mess-with-me tone.

"Sorry Glenn." Paige mumbled, as she started to cry.

"It's okay." Glenn said, with a smile.

Paige wouldn't stop crying.

"Please Paige, your not in trouble can you stop crying please?!" Leo said trying to calm Paige down.

"Does anybody know how to stop her crying?!" Piper asked with her hands over her ears. She glanced towards the dining room where Phoebe and Jason were busy coloring. _'At least there are some nice children in the world.'_ Piper thought.

"Yes!" Glenn smiled. He walked over to Paige and took her hands. He kissed her on the cheek lightly.

Paige stopped crying and everyone sighed in relief. But then out of no where she punched Glenn in the face again, though not as hard as before.

"This is going to be a long day." Andy mumbled, before he went to console the fighting children. After all, he was a cop, and had experience in this type of thing.

"At least we're not naughty." Phoebe whispered to Jason, who nodded in agreement.

A/N: there we go! i finally finished! anyways review plz! this chap is for u reviewers. you know who you are!


	9. Authors Note

Hey! sorri pplz but ive got huge writers block for this story, but ive started a new story called Teenagers. Its got all the four sisters, and no magic. all about sisterly stuff, crazy boyfriends, stalkers, you know, that kind of thing. plz check it out and review!


	10. Hairdressers

Disclaimer: same thing as usual i dont own charmed.

A/N: yay! i finally updated! yay! yay! yay! ok so hope u like this chapter!

A day after Paige had calmed down from her crying fit, she and Phoebe decided it would be fun to play hairdressers with Jason and Glenn. Of course they said no, but they didn't really have a choice since Phoebe and Paige orbed behind them and tied them to chairs with a rope they found upstairs, in Patrick's room. All the _real_ children were still sleeping as Piper, Prue, Andy and Leo thought it would be best to keep them that way until the grownup kids, grew up. (wat the? lol.)

Prue, Piper, Leo, and Andy were sitting on the sofas watching T.V, as they thought Phoebe, Paige, Jason and Glenn were sleeping.

But, actually the kids were in the bathroom.

"Okay thissorths?" Paige asked.(shes sposed to say scissors but has a lisp)

"Check. Boys hair?" Phoebe asked.

"Check. Blanket for around their neckths?" Paige asked.

"Check. Is that all?" Phoebe asked.

"Yesth." Paige nodded.

She took the scissors out in the air and practiced a few snips. Jason and Glenn exchanged glances and started bouncing in their chairs, screaming but they barely made a sound because of the cloth in their mouths. (how cute are Paige and Phoebe? and how evil is that? lol.)

"Come on thstop moving! Do you want usth to cut your earsth off?" Paige asked, her hand on her hip.

The guys immediately stopped moving.

"That's better." Phoebe said smiling. She took the scissors off Paige and started cutting Glenn's hair.

Paige opened up the drawer in the bathroom and grabbed another pair of scissors and started to cut Jason's hair.

When they finally finished, Jason's hair had chunks spiking all over his head and Glenn had all the hair on the back of his head cut to about a centimeter, and just before his spikes near his forehead his hair was cut in a line about an inch shorter than normal.

The sisters then turned the boys around to face the mirror. They took the cloths out of their mouths. Jason and Glenn gasped.

"Kewl!" Glenn smiled, turning his head in different angles.

"I like it!" Jason said grinning at Paige since she was the one that cut it.

"What you gonna nexth?" Glenn asked.

Phoebe and Paige exchanged a glance.

"Gel!" They said in unison.

They untied the boys from the chairs, since they are actually willing the girls to do their hair.

Phoebe squeezed almost half the bottle into Paige's hand, and squeezed the rest into her own.

Paige plopped the gel on Jason's head and mushed it in. Phoebe did the same with Glenn's hair.

"Hey guys, I'm going to check on the kids." Piper said, standing up.

"Yeah, I'll come too." Prue said.

They walked up the stairs and into Paige and Glenn's room, since it was the biggest.

"Oh my! Where are they?" Piper asked, searching the room.

"Let's get the guys." Prue said, jogging quietly down the stairs so she doesn't wake up the real kids.

"Leo! Can you sense where the kids are?" Piper said as soon as she came down the stairs.

"The real ones? Or Phoebe, Paige, Jason and Glenn?" Andy asked before Leo could ask why.

"Phoebe, Paige, Jason and Glenn." Prue said.

Leo closed his eyes, and almost opened them instantly.

"They're in the bathroom." Leo said, shaking his head.

"All at once?" Andy asked, disgustedly.

Prue smacked him on the head.

They jogged into the downstairs bathroom, to see Phoebe and Paige washing their hands and Jason and Glenn, checking out their hair. Both their hair, were put straight up, and had little elastic bands and clips around some of the chunks.

"What did you do?!" Piper asked, incredulously.

"We were justh playin' hairdresthersth." Paige said, putting her hands behind her back.

"Look at how kewl we look!" Glenn said, turning quickly making his hair bob up and down slightly.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind picked up in the bathroom and surrounded Phoebe, Paige, Glenn and Jason.

As the wind died down, Paige, Glenn, Phoebe and Jason were back to normal, with sheepish looks on their faces.

Paige shrugged and smiled.

"Whoops."

A/N: Hah! that was such a fun chapter to write. and by the way, ive never cut ne1s hair before and only adults have cut mine. but how cutely evil was that chap? newho hope u liked it!


	11. One Big Happy Family

A/U: this is to Falconwolf3. thanku so much! ive never met neone who lyks my stuff as much as you.and ur ryt, there are greek names in the story lol.i added u to ma msn as well. i was so happy wen i read ur reviews, on every chapter on every story lol. Well this is for all you reviewers, and im sorri it is short. Hope you lyk it!

"I am so glad that is over!" Paige said plopping on the sofa with Pandora, sleeping in her arms.

The others followed her, and sat down on the couch. Pandora was the only child asleep besides Petra who was sleeping on Leo. The rest were sitting quietly on the rug watching a video of cartoons.

"Yeah, me too. But at least you still have most of your hair!" Glenn said annoyed. Jason nodded with him. The others just snorted.

"Well, I've been waiting for the right time to tell you guys this," Piper said, "I uh, I want you to move back to the Manor. All of you."

"Are you serious? I mean I'd love to but, there is not nearly enough room for us, all four families, to live in one old house." Prue said.

"Actually, the house is getting extended. Leo and I have our room. Paige and Glenn can have Paige's old room. Prue and Andy have Prue's old room, and Phoebe and Jason have Phoebe's old room. The four boys can share the basement, two of the girls can share the spare room, there are three rooms being made, so two of the girls can have one, and the babies can share one. So we will still have a spare room left." Piper said.

"Wow." Paige and Phoebe commented in unison.

"Well it's fine with me," Glenn said, "Actually, I think it's a great idea! All of us together as one big family. It'll be fun!"

"Yay!" All the kids yelled. The adults hadn't even realized they were listening. They all laughed.

"See that's the spirit!" Piper smiled.

"Yep and count me in!" Paige agreed.

"Us too!" Phoebe raised her and Jason's hands.

Prue looked at Andy. "Whatever you want is okay with me." He smiled. Prue smiled back. "We're in."


End file.
